Passing On Her Flight
by Laura013
Summary: *ON HIATUS* After everything is said and done, Caleb Prior remembers something Jeanine Matthews said about the "final project" in the Rocky Mountains. When he passes the information along to Tobias, they decide they must go undercover and investigate. Will they survive the 74th Hunger Games? (post-Allegiant, pre Divergent epilogue, beginning of first HG book) ALLEGIANT SPOILERS
1. Finding Tobias

**Passing on Her Flight**

Chapter 1: Finding Tobias

* * *

_"Be like the bird that, _

_passing on her flight awhile on boughs too slight,_

_feels them give way beneath her,_

_and yet sings,_

_knowing that she hath wings"_

_-Victor Hugo_

* * *

It was the silence that I valued the most. The silence of the Abnegation streets, the has-been bustling Dauntless compound, the Amity fields, the Candor halls, and the Erudite square. Sure, they weren't factions anymore, but they always would be to me. Sometimes I miss the noise. Being in Erudite, if only for a few months, had gotten me used to talk. Not white noise, like the Amity, nor blatant honesty, like the Candor, but _real_, _intelligent_, thoughts, being spoken from peer to peer, it was truly amazing. Yet there is a certain value to silence, one that I learned in Abnegation. Silence is vital to life, for without silence, we would not be able to think. And thinking is what got me into this mess called life in the first place.

My name is Caleb Prior. I was an Erudite citizen, formerly Abnegation. I survived the faction wars of Chicago.

After the war, I had taken to living in my old home, in the formerly Abnegation sector. With my parents and sister all dead, I was the only Prior left to carry on the legacy. I must be the one to carry on the Divergent gene. Unlike my sister, Beatrice, I am not Divergent. However, I learned from studying under Jeanine Matthews that Divergence is a recessive gene, especially in the male gender. I am all that is left to carry it on.

I have been doing my best to keep logs of the Divergent populations, studying up on Jeanine's old population logs and factionless charts. It's all I do, really, besides taking care of Tobias, and occasional conversations with Susan.

Tobias Eaton was my sister Beatrice's boyfriend. Her death hit him hard, and I made it my responsibility as soon as I found the liquor to take care of him. After all, her death _was_ my fault. It's the only way I can repay her.

Looking up from my book, I hear a crash from the house across the street. I recognize the address as the one belonging to the Eaton family. _That must be Tobias…_

I sling my book bag over my shoulder, sliding my book into it and running out the door. I run across the street, careful not to trip over my too-big Abnegation sweatpants.

"Tobias!" I call, pounding on the wooden door.

A gruff voice answers my call.

"Go the hell away, Caleb!"

I sigh, digging through my bag. _Where is it?_ _Ah,_ I think, pulling out my ring of metal keys. I insert the second one into the lock, pushing open the door.

I find Tobias lying on the doormat.

"Get up," I say softly.

He groans, glaring at me.

"Get up!" I say more sternly.

He gets up gloomily. "Yes Mr. Prior," he says mockingly. He flinches at the word _Prior_.

Tobias flops down on the couch, brandy splashing on his grey Abnegation shirt. I grab the near-empty bottle from his hand, putting a pillow under his head. In his other hand is a scrunched up photo of my sister, Beatrice. I decide to let him hold onto it. There's no way I'm wrenching that photo out of his tight grip, anyhow.

"Goodnight, Tobias," I whisper, sitting in the leather armchair across from his couch.

He glares at me and rests his eyes. Before he falls asleep, he whispers, "Goodnight Caleb." Then he sleeps. I slide my book out of my bag, preparing myself for a long night.

_"The Histories of Panem" by President Coriolanus Snow. _

_"Prologue:_

_From the Treaty of Treason:_

_In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping."_

_These Tributes shall be delivered to the custody of The Capitol._

_And then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains. _

_Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."_

I frown at the words, shaking my head. _Public reaping? Districts? Fight to the_ death? This all seems wrong.

My eyes skim down to the bottom of the page, where there are handwritten notes—Jeanine's handwriting, no doubt.

_"Factions=Districts_

_Initiates=Tributes_

_Initiation=Hunger Games"_

I find myself even more confused. _How_ are these supposed 'Hunger Games' _anything_ like initiation? How do I even know this is real?

I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier as I read on. Apparently there are _twelve_ districts, rather than five factions in 'Panem,' which is the name of the city. I'm still not convinced it's even real. The only thing that keeps me reading is dire curiosity. I have a soft spot for fiction.

* * *

"Hey, man, wake up!"

My face shoots off of the now-creased pages of the book. I curse myself inwardly for allowing myself to ruin a perfectly good book with my face.

My eyelids flutter open, and I see Tobias sitting on the couch across from me. His hair, which has grown in quite a bit since the war, is tousled and tangled in an uncontrollable mat. My hand flies to my hair, which has been beginning to fray out of it's gelled state. Tobias frowns at me.

"You alright?" he asks.

I nod softly. "You?"

He nods back.

This is about the extent of our normal conversations.

He reaches his hand back to scratch the back of his neck, and his sleeve rises ever so slightly. I notice three birds, ravens I think, sticking out from his bicep. They look like Beatrice's ravens, only somehow he seems to make them manlier.

"Nice tattoo," I say quietly. He scowls at me, taking a swig from the bottle on the table.

"What were you reading that was so important?" he asks me.

"Oh, just this book that Jeanine left me. She said something about a 'final project' and that I 'couldn't just abandon them.' I don't know," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, what's it about?"

I think about telling Tobias off of my work, and that he needs to heal, but then I realise that this could be the perfect distraction.

"It's about another city called Panem. It's located in the Rocky mountains, west of here. They have twelve districts, rather than five factions, and rather than initiation in their teens, they compete in the 'Hunger Games.'"

He frowns at my detail. "What's the Hunger Games?"

I sigh. "Two tributes (that's what they call the initiates there) are chosen from each district to compete in an annual game. In the game, as far as I can tell, they are put in a giant dome and forced to fight to the death until one tribute is left. This tribute is crowned 'Victor' and is allowed to live in wealth and peace forever."

Tobias looks sick to his stomach. "Is this really real?" he asks hesitantly.

"I don't know. Jeanine certainly thought so. What do you think?" I ask.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he says, a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

"And what do you propose?" I ask cautiously.

"Exactly how far west is the Rocky Mountains from here?"


	2. Telling Christina

**Passing on Her Flight**

Chapter 2: Telling Christina

* * *

"Wait, Tobias, you aren't suggesting we actually _go_ to Panem, are you?" I felt my head begin to ache. Sleeping hunched over in a chair isn't the best for one's posture.

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun. Christina could come, and you could bring Susan, and…"

I felt my heart rate pick up. "NO! Absolutely not! Susan is NOT coming!"

Tobias rolled his eyes at me, like he couldn't remember what it was like to love someone. "Whatever. Susan won't come. Either way, we should go!"

I frown. "Why? It's dangerous, and we don't even know if it's real, and they could be vicious, and we can't just up and leave-"

Tobias cuts me off. "Why not? It's not like we have anything tying us here. Christina's my only friend, and Evelyn would understand. She's want us to explore new lands. And like I said, you could bring Susan."

"But-"

"Nonsense, Caleb, this is happening."

I start to cut him off, but I realise how happy he is. He finally has something to live for.

"Fine, but Susan ISN'T coming," I say sternly.

Tobias huffs.

Just then, we hear a knock at the door. Tobias leaps up and runs to the door.

"Christina!" he exclaims, picking up the dark-skinned girl in his arms and twirling her around. She giggles.

"What? Did I just find the cure to a deadly disease?" She frowns, looking around.

"No," I say cautiously. _I'm_ the one trying to cure deadly diseases.

"We're going on an adventure!" Tobias exclaims.

Christina giggles. "To where?"

Tobias smiles. "Panem," he whispers.

Christina pales considerably. "Pa—_Panem?_"

"Yeah, do you know it?" I ask. She shakes her head vigorously. I may not have been Candor, but I know a liar.

"No, never heard of it. It just sounds _dangerous_! I can't let you go," she says cautiously.

I feel confusion fill my mind.

_How is it in her place to stop us?_

_Not like I_ disagree _with her, but what business of ours is hers to meddle in?_

"Why not?" Tobias asks, voicing my inner thoughts.

"I… ah…" Christina falters. Tobias smirks at her.

"Come on, girly, pack a bag and get Susan."

After the war, Christina felt she didn't belong in the Dauntless compound, but her home in Candor had been destroyed by the Allegiant. So I suggested that she go and live with Susan, because Robert was happier in Amity, and I didn't want Susan to live alone.

I suppose _I_ don't live with Susan because we're both still Abnegation at heart. Just thinking about sharing a bed with another person gives me the chills.

"Caleb, you too," I hear Tobias say. I start to walk, but then my step falters.

"Wait, why is she telling Susan?" I ask nervously, but I already know what he's going to say.

"Well, Susan's coming too," he says it like it's the most obvious fact in the world.

"No! No! NO! Susan is NOT coming," I say, thinking of her dead body in the mystical arena.

"She's a big girl, Caleb. I know she'll want the adventure," Christina says comfortingly. "You need to stop worrying about her. She's going to be fine. What you _should_ worry about is yourself. These people obviously won't accept you if you're dressed like _that._"

I smile to myself, allowing Christina to walk me across the street. After all, she did live next door now.

* * *

After packing a bag (filled with old Dauntless clothes), she tossed me some clothes to change into.

"Who's were these, Christina?" I ask softly.

She stifles a deep breath. "They were Will's."

Her eyes glean mine, bouncing off mine and onto the floor. I sigh for her, and for everyone that has had to lose a loved one in this war. Her. Me. Tobias. Susan. Everyone left alive, left with nothing.

"Well come on! Get dressed, or we'll be 80 years old by the time we get there!" She's already back to being the Christina we all see on the outside. But for a moment I get to see the real Christina, the pained and broken one. The one who is healing herself from the inside out. I think I like that Christina better.

I slide into the small Abnegation bathroom, changing into the black jeans she handed me. Will's black shirt is too tight for me, so I throw it back out to Christina, wearing a white Candor shirt that I have in the back of my closet.

"Wow, Caleb. You look stellar. Almost non-Abnegation," she says with a playful wink. I shake my head and walk out the door with my bag.

Waiting on the front step is Susan, wearing a grey Abnegation dress. I smile and kiss her cheek. She turns beet red, as do I. Guess we're still used to Abnegation.

"I'll be right back, lovebirds, just packing a bag," Christina says, pretending to gag. I smile and Susan waves. She waves back and sticks her tongue out.

When she gets inside her house, I turn nervously to Susan.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You are welcome to stay home if you don't feel comfortable with the danger," I say cautiously, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She smiles at me. "I am _not_ missing out on the action. Not this time. And hey, I know how to fight."

I sigh inwardly to myself. Tobias and Christina had insisted that Susan and I learn how to fight. I hadn't really taken much to it (I prefer knowledge to violence), but despite her Abnegation background, Susan was a real natural. A part of me wonders if she's Divergent, but I shake it off. Her aptitude was for Abnegation, and Abnegation alone.

_"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different."_

At least, that's what Tobias had said to me before he sent me into that room. He had pulled me aside and thanked me for being an okay brother to Beatrice, at least, before I told Jeanine about her Divergence. I will never not regret that. I feel tears well up in my eyes thinking about Beatrice.

"Hey, it's not like were going to be apart, you don't have to cry," she says jokingly.

I smile softly at her. "I love you, Susan."

"I love you too, Caleb."

I take her hand in mine, and we walk into the street.

"Ready to go?"


	3. On The Road

**Passing on Her Flight**

Chapter 3: On The Road

* * *

"Um, Tobias, I hate to burst your little bubble over here, but how exactly do you plan to _get_ to Panem?" Christina asks smartly. "I mean, it's like over a thousand miles away!"

Tobias grins and held up some keys. "Stole this from Evelyn's impound. Remember the Amity trucks?" He winked at us, and I heard Christina chuckle nervously behind me.

I feel Susan squirm next to me. "What is it, Susan?"

"I've never rode in a car before…" she says nervously.

"Oh, it's not so bad… I got to ride in one in Amity," I say quietly. I awkwardly wrap my arm around her shoulder, patting her bicep lightly. She smiles softly, reaching her small hand up to mine.

This is all new to me, you see. The girls in Erudite liked me fine, there was even one initiate who went so far as to say she had a _crush_ on me, but I never really reciprocated. I guess a large part of me really remained Abnegation in the end.

I push her softly forward, following in Tobias and Christina's path. They lead us to the old Abnegation headquarters, taking us through a secret path through the now governmentalized building, so that no one sees us. Finally, we step into a service elevator.

"I didn't even know they _had_ these in Abnegation!" I exclaim, my voice echoing up the shafts.

"They installed them last week," Tobias says, voice sounding it's usual dull tone.

"How come I didn't know?" I ask curiously.

"Evelyn tried to keep them a secret," he says calmly, eyes flickering up to something in the top left corner.

I look up, squinting to see what he's referencing. I jump back, bumping into Christina, when I see the small Dauntless security camera.

"Oi! Watch it, Erudite!" Christina calls.

Ignoring her, I turn towards Tobias. "Can they _see_ us?"

He chuckles softly. "No. Those cameras only link to the monitor I have at home."

I frown. _When did Tobias have time to_ install _these?_

Suddenly, and without warning, the elevator dings loudly, causing all but Tobias to collectively jump.

The doors open, and Tobias steps out, the rest of us in tow. He leads us to a large, covered truck.

"Get in the back," he says. Christina, Susan, and I all hop in the back of the truck, and Tobias closes it behind us.

He walks around the truck and hops behind the wheel. He closes the driver door and opens the small glass window that connects the drivers front to the back.

"Hi," he says sarcastically. "Long time no see."

Christina rolls her eyes impatiently, but I notice her skin is getting a bit pale. "Can we just _go_ already?"

Tobias rolls his eyes back at her. "Going!" he says, holding his hands up in defeat.

He sticks the key in the ignition, pulling back out of the parking spot.

"So, Erudite," Christina says. "How do you plan to get us in there?"

"Well, I went back to the library and found a few more books about Panem." I reference my blue Erudite book bag, which is now filled with four books. "_The Histories of Panem_, _The Gamemaker's Appendix_, _The Competition Index,_ and _The Stylist's Guide to a Perfect Tribute_ were what came up when I searched the tag, 'Panem', on the Erudite index website. I snagged them all. I think I should be able to get the four of us in. I was reading up on each position."

Christina rolls her eyes as I start to talk facts.

"I was thinking that two of us could go in as tributes, one as a Gamemaker, and one as a stylist."

I was expecting Christina to make a snotty response about being a tribute, but she doesn't.

"Well, since you know the most about technology, you should be a Gamemaker, Caleb," Tobias says. I smile. I was hoping someone would say that. "Christina and I are trained fighters so maybe we should be the trib—"

"I want to be a stylist," Christina interjects quickly. Realizing that people are staring, she adds, "this one's a Stiff. She doesn't know the difference between a dress and a wand of mascara."

"Yes I—" Susan tries to speak but Christina cuts her off with a harsh 'shhh' and a wave of her hand.

"Plus, Susan is also trained. I've been working with her over the past couple of weeks."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Whatever. It's settled. Caleb is a Gamemaker, Susan and I are tributes, and Christina is a stylist."

I open my mouth to object, but Susan pats my arm. "It's fine. I'm okay with fighting."

"No, you aren't," I interject harshly. "You're just saying that because you're Abnegation and that's what you were born to say."

"No, really, Caleb, it's fine. It would be good fighting experience for me," she says reassuringly.

"Susan," I whisper. "I've read these books. I know how dangerous this is! You can't do this!" I try not to let myself get choked up.

"Caleb. I'm an adult now. I can handle this! You just have to trust me," she says softly. I wrap my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Okay," I whisper.

"So, Erudite, which faction—_district_ am I styling for?" Christina asks me.

"Um, it's hard to get a first year stylist into the districts, as far as I can tell from Jeanine's works, but it looks like District 12 is the easiest."

Christina pales considerably.

"What? Is something wrong with District 12?"

Christina shakes her head visibly.

"Okay, we'll need aliases, so I've gone through the list of names and districts and chosen which ones will suit us best. Tobias, Susan, you'll be from District 10. I think you two are safe to use your own names, but Christina, you're going to need to change yours. It's too plain for a stylist. We'll call you… Portia. You'll be the stylist for the District 12 boy."

"Okay, what about you, Erudite?" Christina asks smartly.

"I think… Castell. Yes, I like Castell." I say softly.

"Well… you really have this planned out," Christina says shakily.

"Yeah," I say quietly. I wish I didn't.


	4. Shots Fired

**Passing On Her Flight**

Chapter 4: Shots Fired

* * *

**PresidentSnowflake46:** This story is tagged 'Allegiant Spoilers' in the summary, so if you didn't know that Tris had died in Allegiant, I'm really sorry that I spoiled it for you, but you should have read the summary. Sorry!

* * *

After several hours of driving in silence (which was surprising, considering Christina was in the car), Tobias finally stopped the car.

"Oh, are we there?" Christina asked, picking her head up from off of a barrel of hay that she had been using as a pillow.

"No, but I can see Panem in the distance," Tobias said, obviously stifling a yawn. "Only problem is, I don't know how to get us in."

I smiled back at him. "It's simple. You are bringing in a shipment of hay for District 10, from the Capitol. Then, Christina and I can hitchhike from there.

Tobias nodded softly, mumbling to himself. "Fine," he said quietly.

Oddly enough, Christina was still silent.

"Tobias, maybe I should drive," I said, trying to project my voice through the cold. "After all, they'll recognize you as a citizen and it will be strange."

Tobias jerked the car to the right, a little too sloppily for someone who hasn't been at the bottle, and slammed the door shut behind him.

He came around to the back, hopping in and tossing me the keys. I slipped in the front of the car and drove.

There was something really comforting about driving. It kind of relaxed my mind and allowed me to focus on something other than how much our lives were in shambles.

Before long, I found myself driving up to the gate in front of District 10.

* * *

"Hay delivery," I whispered in my best Abnegation voice.

"Well, we'll have to do an inspection, now won't we?" the man behind the gate asked in a very thick southern accent.

I took a deep breath, hoping that Tobias, Susan, and Christina all got the message.

I lead the man around the back, opening up the hatch. I looked around inside, but I didn't see anyone.

The man looked around, shooting me a thumbs up to close the lid. I reached up to close it, when suddenly, he pulled a shotgun out of his leg and fired it into the van. With horror creeping in my veins, I watched red blood seep through the hay, but there was more hay obstructing the gatekeeper's view.

"Sorry," he said, straw sticking out of his mouth at an odd angle. "Saw a mouse," he nodded.

I nodded wearily, hoping that it really was a mouse and not one of my friends. I didn't hear anyone scream, so it _must've_ been a mouse.

* * *

I drove a bit through District 10, looking around for a place to stop the truck. When I did find an alley, I popped open the glass window. "You guys okay?" I ask softly.

I see Susan's head pop up with a smile, and Christina's with a glare, but I don't see Tobias.

"Tobias!" I call out. "You alright?"

Suddenly, with horror, I realized that there's a good chance he shot Tobias dead.

"Search the back!" I called out.

I saw Susan's face go pale as she lifted up a barrel of hay. "Caleb!" she called, sobs tearing through her voice. "I found him!"

I ran to the back of the truck, first aid kit in hand, and I look at him. There was a bullet lodged deep in his left thigh, but surprisingly for me, he looked calm.

"Can you fix it in time for the games?" he asked, only a tinge of worry giving away the fact that he'd just been majorly injured.

"I can try," I whispered back.

I slipped my hands into latex gloves and grabbed a metal scalpel, and I got to work.

Roughly a half an hour later, I was finished.

* * *

"Okay, Tobias, here's what's going on," I said, as doctorly as I could. After all, that was what I had been studying to do before… well before the Erudite went crazy. "I've wrapped up the wound as best as I can, but the bullet pierced your bone, so you'll be walking with a limp. If you decide to go into the games, you'll be walking with a limp. This could be used to your advantage, to appear weaker."

I see his look of disapproval. "Come on, Dr. Prior, isn't there something you can do?" he asked, flinching yet again at my last name.

I shook my head. "After three days in the arena, you need to eat a berry (I will make known to you which one), and then fall, lying very still. I will sound the cannon that means your deaths, and I will send the claw to pick you up. It will deposit you in District 10, where your families will mourn over your bodies. Then, you will sneak out of the District, and meet me at this liaison point," I said, showing them a spot on the District maps. "Then, we _all_ drive back to Chicago, _alive_." I said sternly.

They all nodded in unison.

This was going to be a hard job.


	5. Family Matters

**Passing On Her Flight**

Chapter 5: Family Matters

* * *

The second Christina and I arrive in the Capitol, we get awful looks from people.

"Caleb, why are they staring?" Christina whispers.

"We aren't dressed right. See the clothes?"

Christina rolls her eyes. "Screw you, I look fabulous!" I chuckle softly. "Okay, so we should find a store, yeah?"

I nod. "And I know just which one."

* * *

We stop just outside of a store with a cat theme. "Okay, Chris, before we go in there, the owner of the shop had… well let's just say she had some surgical enhancements that went… well they went wrong. So… uh… just… don't _say_ anything."

Christina nodded. "Got it."

I open the door softly, peering inside. There is a woman, just like the photo in the stylist book, who is sorting furry underwear. She turns around and hisses at us.

"Who goes there?" she asks angrily.

"Hello!" I say, in my best impersonation of the Capitol accent. "My name is Castell, and this is my sister, Portia. We need clothes and we have money." Well, brother and sister may be a stretch, but it's better than the alternative.

She frowns. _Crap. Did I say something wrong?_ "Fine. Come."

We both walk, me calmly, and Christina, stiffly, her eyes wide. I pull a crimped blonde wig from a rack, throwing it at Christina. She nods tersely.

"Take what you want. We are closing in fifteen minutes," the cat woman, Tigris, hisses.

I walk around for a moment, until I find a rack filled with Gamemaker uniforms. I pull one off and run back towards her restroom. When I emerge, I see Christina pull a knife from her bag and toss it to me. "Cut your hair, Caleb. And lose the spectacles." I nod and oblige. Christina pulls her long brown hair into a bun and slips the wig on.

"What do you think?" she asks in the fake Capitol accent.

I smile. "Looks good. But you need makeup and better clothes."

I pull a ruffled cloak off of a mannequin, as well as a black matching skirt. Christina slides them on over her black tank top and spandex shorts.

She disappears into the bathroom and I sit uncomfortably, painfully aware of Tigris's eyes on me.

"So, boy. Why you here?" she asks.

"First day as a Gamemaker, and my uniform tore," I lie.

Tigris chuckled. "Okay."

Just then, Christina came out. She had purple eye shadow smudged under her eyes, along with a large, extensive amount of makeup on.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

Immediately after Christina and I were settled on the couch in our new Capitol house (since neither of us were married, we were assigned to live together as family), we turned on the television to see the District 10 Reaping.

"Do you think that Tobias was able to rig the votes okay?" Christina asked nervously.

I nod softly. "I'm sure he was."

Christina sat forward, turning to face me. "Listen, Caleb, don't worry about Susan, okay? She's a smart girl. She'll get out of this alive. Plus, we have you on the Gamemaker table. Just, when we know enough, send her a message telling her to play dead and fire the cannon. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

On the District 10 stage, there are seven people. There's a thin, sickly-looking woman dressed in a brown pantsuit (I think she's the mayor), there's a man with more face tattoos than any of the Dauntless that I've seen, and there's five other people dressed in nice suits. I'm assuming that the five are victors, and that Mr. Face Tattoo is the Capitol announcer.

_"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"_ the man said, a large smile on his green lips. _"It is _such_ an honor to be in this _fascinating_ district on this _fascinating_ day!"_ the man looks disgusted as a cow moos. The man continues to go on about how much he loves District 10, showing of his leopard print shoes and things like that.

Soon, it's time for the drawings, and Christina's brought popcorn. "We should have just enough time to watch Tobias and Susan get reaped until we have to report for work at 3," she says. "You _do_ start at 3, right?" she asks nervously.

"Yeah," I lie. Gamemaker training doesn't start until 4:30, but I'm determined to find out what she's hiding from me.

"Ooh, it's starting!"

_"Ladies first!"_ the man says, reaching his hand into the bowl. The crowd is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. _"Susan Black!"_ he calls, and I get a chill in my veins. _Hopefully no one volunteers,_ I think to myself reluctantly. _"Lovely! Welcome, welcome! What's your name, sweetheart?" _

_"Susan Black," _she says nervously, fighting a tremor in her hands. Hopefully my Susan is a really good actress.

_"Fantastic! Let's give a round of applause for our newest tribute!"_ the man says. The crowd claps reluctantly. _"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" _The man crosses the stage, reaching one painted hand into the bowl. _"Tobias Eaton!"_ he calls, severely mispronouncing Tobias's name. Christina bursts out in laughter.

There is a grumbling noise by the camera as a tall boy limps down the aisle.

_"Welcome, welcome! What's your name, son?"_ the man asks. Tobias does everything he is able to not to glare.

_"Tob-_i-_as Eaton,"_ he says angrily, correcting the man. The man scowls.

_"Congratulations, Tobias and Susan!"_ the man says, taking no notice of Tobias's steaming anger. In small, I fear for Tobias. Hopefully the limp will make him seem like less of a threat. _"Now, shake hands!"_ the man says, and Tobias and Susan shake hands as the woman in the brown suit reads the Treaty of Treason.

Christina switches the television off. "Well, it's time to get to work!"

"Yay," I mumble, following after her.

* * *

"Okay, this is my stop," she says, hinting for me to go. I frown. She rolls her eyes. "Good_bye,_ Caleb," she says angrily.

"Bye, Chris."

She walks down a hallway into the stylists room and I wait a moment, and then decide to creep behind her.

I hear a rough, masculine voice talking.

"Ah, you must be Portia, my name is Cinna, it's nice to meet yo—" as soon as the man, who introduced himself as Cinna, turns around, he stops cold, his eyes widening. "Christina?" he whispers, voice hushed. _What the hell? How does he know her name?_

Christina bites her lip. "Hi, Dad."

* * *

**A/N: **I figured I could swing that last bombshell because Lenny Kravitz (the actor who played Cinna) has a daughter (named Zoe Kravitz), who is playing Christina in the upcoming Divergent movie. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
